


Growing

by SilverMyfanwy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, High School, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Teen Romance, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: “Hey Peter!” she calls. “Will you marry me?”
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Growing

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings. I'm silvermyfanwy on Tumblr! Come say hi!

Peter’s 17 with aching elbows, standing next to the fence with Ned, chatting about the explosion that had accidentally occurred in chemistry that day. They're waiting for MJ to finish looking something up in the library so they can walk out of school together before MJ has to go in the other direction to catch her train. They’re giggling about the expression on the teacher’s face when she realised that somehow the leg of one of the tables had been completely eaten by acid yet the table was still standing when MJ came out of the building and Peter’s breath caught in his throat for a moment, because her hair was being blown around the back of her head by the wind and her collar was down, showing off her neck. She caught sight of him and her eyes lit up, smile wide.

“Hey Peter!” she calls, but it’s a question even though it doesn’t sound like it to a passer-by. “Will you marry me?”

Her words carry across the concrete, past railings and phones and backpacks. Her words are loud; people turn to stare at her with eyes wide and mouths falling open in astonishment. Peter hears the laughs of shock, the sharp intakes of breath; he only listens to MJ’s words. She gets closer, walking through the crowd, twisting and turning so that she and her rucksack will fit into the gaps left between the other people. She reaches them; Ned’s saying quite a lot of things very, very fast but he’s whispering like he’s in shock- he probably is and they all probably are- when she says it again, earnest and honest. “Will you marry me?”

“What?” Peter’s astonished and- yep, he's definitely also in shock.

MJ’s right in front of him now. “Peter Parker, will you marry me?” she waves a piece of paper at him and it flaps. “It makes this cheaper.”

Peter’s answer comes out of him in a breathless rush at the same time as her explanation but there’s never any hesitation or thought or pause in which he contemplates changing his answer because of it. “Yes. Yes, I will marry you.”

He throws his arms around her, face buried In her neck. She holds him tightly and for that moment it's just them, the wind rocking the sound of those around them away from their earshot so it’s just them, just them in this world of concrete and pigeons and skyscrapers and superheroes. He pulls away and beams at her. “For real? You want to marry me for real?”

“Of course I want to marry you, doofus.” MJ looks at him seriously for a moment then cracks a smile. “Plus I can get a better subscription to the political analysis website I want to sign up for.” she holds the piece of paper out, Peter takes it.

“Is this in lieu of a ring?”

“Gonna be more practical for your building hopping.” MJ pats him on the shoulder, puts the paper in her bag and holds his hand.

“Do you want to come for dinner tonight?” Peter asks hopefully. “I want- I want you to be with me when I tell May.”

MJ froze. “Is she gonna be mad?”

Peter shakes his head. “She’ll be really happy.”

“I’ll text my abuela.” MJ says and she nudges Peter onwards.

“You just got engaged!” Ned says in shock and awe.

Peter and MJ smile at each other. “I think we did.”

-

They part ways with Ned the block before Peter’s apartment, arms swinging back and forth as they walk up to the tower block.

“I’ll get you a ring if you want.” MJ says quietly. “It might be a Haribo one because I'm broke and also there are moral issues regarding getting a plastic one or a cheap metal one.”

“I’m fine without a ring.” Peter says. “I want that leaflet thing though.”

“You can make a frame for it out of whatever fancy new material you invent next.” MJ suggests. “Telectronic acid or something.”

“That is a very unrealistic name and you know it.” Peter points out and they giggle as they walk into the lobby. “Lift or stairs?”

“Lift.”

“You’re so weird. Why do you like the lift? It smells gross and the people in there are weird.”

“I like weirding them out by staring at them without blinking.” MJ says.

“That’s weird.”

“Thanks.”

They take the lift up to Peter’s floor and he checks his watch to work out if May’ll be back yet or not and if so, how likely she is to have got bored while waiting and started cooking or if she will have just got back, flopped onto the sofa and rung for a takeaway.

He unlocks the door with shaking fingers; MJ reaches out to take over and she pushes him through the door with an all-knowing smile- she can see his face, his grin, his beam as he practically shakes with excitement at the prospect of telling the woman’s who’s raised him that he’s getting married.

“Peter?” May calls out from behind a wall. “I’m gonna make meatballs tonight, I thought you might like to make the spaghetti.” she walks around a corner and sees MJ. “Oh! MJ! I didn’t know you were coming, I was just thinking about seeing if Peter wanted to invite you over at the weekend for lunch. How are you?”

Peter takes a step forward, still beaming. “May, MJ’s asked me to marry her.”

May freezes, looking back and forth between them in shock. “Well?” she demands, staring at Peter. “What did you say?”

“I said yes.”

The excitement in May’s eyes is like nothing MJ has ever seen in her expressions before. Her voice is watery when she finally speaks, watery and wavy. Wonderous. “You’re engaged?”

Peter nods. He’s crying now; in all honesty MJ’s surprised he hadn’t cried already. May wraps him in her arms and holds him tight for barely an instant before reaching out to MJ as well.

“You’re getting married.” May whispers, awestruck and elated. She pulls away to hold Peter’s face in her hands and stroke his cheeks, beam at MJ. “You’ve grown up so fast and you’ve still got so much growing to do.” she gasps between tears. “Everybody’s gonna tell you that you’re too young but I don’t think you are. I think you’re perfect for each other. There is no one I would want more for Peter than you.” she tells MJ.

“Thank you.”

May claps her hands together. “”No meatballs now. Pizza. We’re celebrating.”

They celebrate. Peter holds MJ’s hand like he’s never letting go and now, in a way, he never is.

They’re young and in love and their clothes are still too big for their souls and May’s right. They’ve still got growing to do. Growing they'll do together.


End file.
